


FirstLastAlways

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Mickey and Rose.
Relationships: Mickey Smith/Rose Tyler





	FirstLastAlways

The first time Mickey Smith met Rose Tyler he was almost five and she was both six months old and nineteen. The first time he lost her, she was gone for both three days and a year. The first time she lost him, he was gone for both six months and three years. Well, something like that. Time travel made everything messy: some days you're twenty-two, some days you're three years older than your girlfriend, some days it's more like eight, other days you've been dead for centuries and she's barely twenty. It doesn't really matter. Heat in his cheeks and that smile on her face and it's okay that they're ordinary together, and extraordinary apart, and extraordinary together. They're woven together, every time like the first. Even when it's over, he still comes running. Mickey Smith and Rose Tyler, lovers, friends, together. Always.


End file.
